brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c07s02
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 6 Chapter 7 of 75 Of What Is Yet To Come chapter 8 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Scarlet Sage returned in the early morning, immediately catching on that something was wrong from Luna's demeanor. The young mare had long learned to pick up on her parents' cues, and the lack of teasing questions about the night before was a very obvious one. Scrivener explained what had happened as Twilight puttered around the kitchen, keeping busy to try and keep herself calm despite her own growing anxieties: she continued to hold that it was mostly for the fact that these monsters could do a lot of damage to Ponyville and Equestria if there were more of them, but in truth most of the worry was for her friends... her family, strange as it still was to feel so much for them and so close to them even after all the months that had passed, as she adjusted from being one Twilight Sparkle to becoming another. Scarlet Sage agreed to babysit Antares... along with Discombobulation, who popped into existence only a few moments later, looking distinctly ruffled. He complained loudly about the presence of both Helheim as well as other unnatural energies, then he grumbled for a while about 'space pirates' before sighing and flopping down on the bedding, saying distastefully: "Glorified master of confusion to glorified babysitter. What a way this world turns. And yet I can't help but laugh at myself, all the same... but then again, I've always been a tremendous jerk." Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight didn't waste any further time heading towards town: as they strode through the forest, they found that Discombobulation wasn't the only entity that had been upset by the presence of these strange creatures. Phooka were agitated, every now and then poking their heads out of frost-speckled bushes at the side of the path to warily survey Luna as she passed, and other things lurked in the shadows, watching them, one or two of the strange shapes seeming almost to plead silently with them. All the same, the sensation that there was something hunting them was invariably gone... but it was like the presence of those alien creatures had left something behind, something that had scarred reality itself. But Ponyville, at least, seemed unaware that anything was wrong, the gates open, the Nibelung guards cheerful, one of them talking with a gray Pegasus with a hay-colored mane and a happy smile despite the fact that, like Ross, she seemed just a touch addled. Yet all this only made Luna feel relieved: whatever had been out there last night and might remain even now, they obviously hadn't had any interest in attacking Ponyville itself, but had been specifically hunting for Luna and her family. Twilight looked at them for a moment as they strode into the village before she said finally: "I think I'm going to go and try to find Celestia... maybe she or Sleipnir knows something about what happened, about what we saw. Maybe I can even try and talk with Kvasir... he's a god of some kind, right?" Luna nodded with a grunt, muttering: "Aye, 'tis not a bad idea. Celestia always knows something... and perhaps the odd god will be helpful, if only because any knowledge he may bear upon the subject will give him a chance to show off. Very well, Twilight. Scrivener Blooms and I shall instead find and talk with Greece. He is Chief Artificer and I trust in his expertise: if he does not know anything about these machinations, he will surely be able to point us towards someone or something that does." Twilight nodded, and she traded a nervous smile with Luna and Scrivener before they went their separate ways, Twilight heading towards the library and Scrivener and Luna cutting down a less-used side road to head towards where Greece had long settled into his odd engineering facility. It was in the same building that Cowlick used, and both the Nibelung and the loud mare would likely be awake by now and working away despite how early it still was and that most of the village was still in a sleepy haze. As they walked, Scrivener and Luna traded looks before the winged unicorn smiled a little, shaking her head slowly and saying finally: "Aye, Scrivy. This is awkward, more awkward than I can begin to express... because part of me feels glad. Oh, do not get me wrong. The adventure of motherhood has been intensely rewarding, and I am gladder than I can begin to say for everything that we have experienced, for this blissful peace... but I am a warrior at heart. I am a Valkyrie, and the battle is where I belong." "Yeah. I know, Luna. And I feel it too... either because of your warrior instincts or maybe because... I've gotten so used to things going to hell that something's felt weird for the last while with us being happy and peaceful." Scrivener paused, then smiled wryly over at her. "But then again, I've always been a little hard to please, haven't I?" "Aye, very. Even if thou became King of Paradise, thou would still be complaining. Even if thou had all the old Valkyries waiting upon thee, thou would still whine." Luna grinned slightly over at him, adding kindly: "But perhaps that is only because thou seems to have such hero-worshiping eyes for my brother..." "Luna, I will punch you in the face. By which I mean I'll smash my own head off the nearest wall and knock us both out." Scrivener said flatly, and Luna laughed and shook her head as her grin widened before the male rolled his eyes. "I swear you live just to make me feel awkward and uncomfortable." The winged unicorn nodded cheerfully, and Scrivener gave her an amused look for a few moments before he sighed and turned his eyes forwards, looking towards the warehouse not far away now: it was large, blocky, and ugly, with enormous smokestacks jutting from its high, black shingled roof and the windows barred and shuttered: not simply to keep people out, but because of the experiments that happened inside. More than once something had gone wrong and blown up inside the building... usually followed by Cowlick shouting vulgarities that would make even Pinkamena blush loud enough to echo through half the town. The doors were heavy and wrought-iron, for security purposes: both to protect against ponies, and against supernatural entities, many of which had a particular difficulty with that certain metal. Graffiti covered the heavy walls, but it wasn't vandalism: Cowlick herself had started the tradition in frustration after an experiment had gone wrong, storming outside with one of the cans of expensive silver spray-paint and drawing a large image of a cat over the brick surface as Nibelung and ponies had simply looked at her awkwardly. Pinkie Pie, passing by with her twin sister, had cheerfully helped and added her own picture, and Pinkamena had then yanked the spray-paint away and drawn something far more vulgar. And once given the chance, Luna had added her own image to the graffiti, as had many other members of the facility, including cheerful Greece himself, and even the normally-grouchy Illyria, although he'd only admitted to it once other people tried to take credit for the beautiful image of a fairytale castle populated by tiny Nibelung that adorned almost an entire section of wall by itself. Scrivener smiled over this, and Luna gazed warmly towards the image she had painted on herself: Nightmares, flying through the night sky, done back in the time before anypony had known about her and thus partly there for mischief as well as simply wanting to be part of what everyone else was doing. Then her eyes turned to the doorway, but the Nibelung guards – dressed in simple white uniforms, batons hanging at their sides, but as friendly and welcoming as the Nibelung at the gates – had both already pulled the doors open for them, one of them waving almost shyly as Luna nodded to them and Scrivener gave a small smile. They strode into the sterile lobby of the building, and a pony glanced up from the desk before smiling and nodding to them, not even needing to hear them speak before she said kindly: "Architect Greece and Kilby Kwolek are both up in the break room on the second floor, since I assume you're here to speak to them. Would you like me to call them for you?" "Nay, we both know where that is. Scrivener Blooms and I shall simply go to them." Luna replied with a smile, and Scrivener nodded in agreement, the pony receptionist smiling at them as the two made their way towards the double doors marked 'Employees Only' and pushing easily through. At times like this, Scrivener was glad not just for the fact he and Luna were important enough to enter pretty much anywhere they wanted... but for the fact that he didn't have to be a jerk to do so, unlike with the Royal Court. That, however, only got him an amused look from Luna as they walked a short distance down the hall and then turned towards a staircase, the winged unicorn remarking dryly: "And somehow, Scrivy, I recall that thou always went to great lengths to be a jerk to the Royal Court. But then again, those Canterlot days are so far behind us now that I have all-but-forgotten them... oh, to think of the softness from whence we once came, to the place we have reached now..." Scrivener smiled a little at this, glancing over at her and saying quietly: "That was different, though, Luna. And well, for both of us... that softness was in the middle of our lives. We both came from rougher beginnings, didn't we?" "And I wonder between us whom had the rougher start, Scrivener. At least when I fell to this world, I had the grace of my siblings... thou... wert alone, in that horrid place." Luna said softly, but when Scrivener gave her an amused look, she only gave him an entertained gaze in return as they stepped out onto the second floor. "Well, 'tis true! Besides, Scrivy, as thou art so fond of reminding me, I enjoy the battle and the hunt... perhaps there was no better place for me to start than living my life in a time of strife and violence, traveling across Equestria with my siblings and aiding in the defeat and destruction of the fearsome Tyrant Wyrms." Scrivener grunted thoughtfully after a moment at this as they strode down the hall in silence before Luna flicked her horn firmly as they headed towards a large oak door, and it opened for them, revealing a large break area beyond. There were comfy couches, well-worn and cozy furnishings, and a large countertop that went along one wall with a coffeemaker and a variety of other comforts, and sitting at a large, round table at one end of the room were several Nibelung in uniform, Cowlick, and the Chief Artificer, Greece. The Nibelung grinned, standing up and clearly different from the others, not just because of his lack of uniform – instead, he was dressed in a rawhide kilt and vest – but the intelligence that shone clearly from his eyes. His fur was smoother, and his tusks had both been cut down to simple stubs; but most telling of all was when he spoke, saying easily in a voice that, unlike the other Nibelung, wasn't nearly as harshly-accented: "Fancy-corn... I mean, Luna and Scrivener! Good to see you both, what brings you here?" "Grim business, I fear, Greece, although Scrivener and I are finally shedding some of our concerns over what happened, and the sight of thee alone helps assuage me further." Luna replied courteously, and then she looked pointedly at the other Nibelung clustered around the table, and the uniformed dwarves hurriedly clambered out of their chairs and made for the exit as Cowlick only leaned tiredly back with her mug of coffee between her hooves, yawning visibly and looking too exhausted to care much either way about what was going on. Greece, however, frowned as he sat back down at the table and cocked his head curiously, and Luna hesitated for a moment before she glanced at Cowlick as she said softly: "We encountered two entities last night that bore more than a passing resemblance to Fafnir, in both design and powers." That startled Cowlick awake, the earth pony mare fumbling for her coffee as she sat hurriedly up before asking sharply: "When the hell was this?" "After we were walking home from the party. It would have still been early evening, not long after the sun had set, but the Nightmares had cast a pall of shadow over the forest to try and hide us. It did not work... the creatures found us with ease, and I do not know what drew them in." Luna shook her head slowly, murmuring: "They were hunters. Soulless hunters. The moment they saw us, they charged us... I would say eagerly, but... they were alive without life, does thou understand?" "So you're coming to me because... you think they were artificial, synthetic?" Greece asked with a frown, and Luna nodded seriously before the Artificer grimaced, rubbing slowly at his face. "I do not know who in this world would have the power to replicate a shapeshifter. I don't think even the Strange Ones could make such a creature... do you have any of the remains? Without seeing or handling it, I can't make many guesses..." "I fear not, that is part of the conundrum. Pieces of them shattered like glass when they suffered so much damage, although the monstrosities kept going until their bodies... I mean, the torso, the breast, the upper body of the creature, was destroyed. Piercing and cracking the skull did nothing, and they felt no pain, made little sound." Luna grimaced, looking down and muttering: "And these broken pieces... melted apart. Like liquid silver... I could still see the stains left by their corpses upon the path." "That points to very powerful enchantment, I'll have to consult with another Architect, and perhaps the Strange Ones." Greece muttered, rubbing moodily at the underside of his muzzle as he looked down, then his eyes flicked up as he asked quietly: "Have you informed Odin of this?" Luna shook her head, saying quietly: "Not yet. I wish to gather as much information as I can first... but Twilight is consulting with Celestia, Sleipnir, and perhaps Kvasir on our behalf. I... I am worried, though. Worried enough that I do plan to speak to Odin on this subject, one way or the other, but I was hoping thou could shed more light on the creature..." "Fafnir didn't melt, did he?" Cowlick asked abruptly, and Luna cocked her head curiously as she looked over at her, but the earth pony mare only shook her head, muttering: "Nothing. Well... no, nevermind." "No, please, Cowlick, speak thy mind, I value thy opinion." Luna replied gently, smiling a little as she said softly: "After Greece, thou art the best mind and most-trusted in this field whom I know. I would hear all thy thoughts, from the ludicrous to the cunning." "I don't think you want to hear all my thoughts, Luna." Cowlick said delicately, and then she smiled faintly and shook her head slowly, glancing over at Greece. "You already figured they probably got a power core holding them together, right? What if, for however solid they might have appeared at the time, they were made of liquid? If it reacts to electrical charges or metal, it could take on a whole variety of forms. Better than having one brittle shell that would be worn quickly out by shapeshifting back and forth, you've seen what happens when those unicorn idjits downstairs try and transfigure metal instead of taking the time to reforge the plating." Greece nodded at this, brightening a little. "Genius, Cowlick! But the enchantments, the magic, and the technology they'd need... it would be way beyond our standards. Maybe the Strange Ones could tell you more..." And now Greece broke off, falling silent before he looked up and said slowly: "Actually, fancy-corn... since it will take me some time to either make a trip to Canterlot or summon an Enchanter from there... maybe you could take a trip out to see the Strange Ones in their village to the west. You see, I was talking with them some time ago, trying to learn a little more about their culture and why they chose that odd location, and they told me about how many of their settlements are placed around what they called 'holding zones.' Apparently they have strange creatures sealed away across Equestria... maybe they're familiar with these entities." Luna nodded slowly, although instinct and memory of what the Nightmares had said before both told her that it was unlikely they knew about the creatures... but all the same... "Very well. Scrivener and I shall set out at once, then." "I'll talk to some of the unicorns about this, look into metals and what you described. Maybe send someone out to find that spot where you fought the monster and get a sample of the soil." Cowlick said, sitting up, and Luna nodded slowly. "'Tis not difficult to find. The stains are very prominent upon the path and the area around it damaged." Luna informed, and Cowlick nodded with a grunt before the winged unicorn bowed her head respectfully to them both. "Thou both have my thanks for this, friends. Greece, Cowlick, excuse us." Scrivener offered a small smile from behind his glasses, and then he and Luna turned, making their way back through the doorway, both remaining silent until they exited the facility. Then Luna shook herself briskly out before her horn glowed as she flicked it towards Scrivener, and a few passing ponies and the Nibelung guards stared as Scrivy winced and flexed, leathery wings pushing up out of his back before flapping once as they extended, Luna smiling wryly at the sour look that spread over Scrivener's face. "'Tis the easiest way to reach the village, beloved. It will take us far too long to get there by hoof." Scrivener grunted... and then he sighed, nodding ruefully and letting his body fall in pace beside Luna as they both ran forwards before leaping into the air, the stallion grimacing a bit as he felt his muscles straining before they began to loosen up and his flight smoothed slowly out as his leathery wings flapped powerfully. Their flight was silent, the two keeping their eyes ahead before Luna began to relax a little, smiling over her shoulder at disgruntled-looking Scrivener. He hated flying more than she did: for her, at least, when Scrivener was up here beside her, she didn't feel like she was alone, nothing but an outside watcher forced to stare down at the world below she had missed out on for so many years... while for Scrivy it was a mix of a fear of heights, discomfort with the polymorph, and the fact that he simply enjoyed complaining cynically about every little thing there was. Yet there was a faint sense of happiness, too, and a whispering sense of freedom that Scrivener was obviously reluctant to embrace with the way he always seemed to prefer being cynical about every last little thing. Something Luna found oddly-endearing with the way he went about it... partly because she understood him, partly because it amused her, but mostly because no matter how much Scrivener complained and whined and argued, at the end of the day, he would do anything for her. He had proven that he would die for her even before their love had been as deep as it was now: just like she had proven, all those years ago, that she would give up her very soul for him if it was asked. They were obsessive, codependent in more ways than just the fact they literally needed one-another to survive, and dangerously-loyal to each other despite the freedoms Luna liked for them both to take and enjoy. They were linked in every possible way, flawless soulmates without risking the abyss of perfection, delighting as much in their jagged edges as they did in what made them fit so nicely together. Luna smiled wider over her shoulder as Scrivener looked up at her, catching her thoughts as they sailed through the blue skies, and then she laughed and shook her head, gazing forwards as she felt her engraved black pearl beating gently against her breast as they flew onwards, Scrivener smiling despite himself at her back as he concentrated and sent clearly to her: I love you, Luna. Luna smiled warmly, not needing to reply with more than a look over her shoulder before she twisted suddenly onto her back, dropping slightly and then letting the wind drag her backwards so she was directly beneath Scrivener, the charcoal stallion looking down at her with surprise and a laugh as he felt her limbs tangle with his before she leaned up, and he gladly leaned down, meeting her mouth in a firm kiss as their bodies corkscrewed through the air together, rolling slowly as their flight became uneven and they began to slope downwards, but then their mouths parted, and they pushed apart, skimming the treetops below as they shot over the forest towards an ugly, jagged cliff wall. As they smiled at each other, the terrain between them became dusty and rough, passing over reddish stone and sand and jutting rock. It formed a natural, ugly barrier that cut jaggedly along the earth past the forest, one of several large cliffs that formed walls between the Everfree Forest and the mix of woodland and plains beyond, and part of why it was so difficult to reach the distant Strange One village. The only other major landmark on the flight was a box canyon that acted like a natural garden, full of strange fruit-bearing trees and berries. It was close to the Strange Ones' village, and yet no one had ever seen them gathering food from there... or anywhere else, for that matter. But the Strange Ones were... well... strange, for lack of a better word, and Odin never spoke much of them, only saying gently when asked about them that they were stewards and caretakers of this world. Finally, Luna gestured down towards the side of a set of tall, rocky cliffs: the village would be almost invisible except for the bonfires that burned here and there along the length of the stony wall the huts and homes rested against, and were even built into. Slowly, both she and Scrivener descended from the air to touch down at the edge of the village that had seemed empty from above... but by the time their hooves touched the grass, the settlement had come alive with Strange Ones that all stood, silently surveying them. Luna grimaced a little, feeling a shiver despite herself: every one of the tall, hunched bipedal beings was dressed in a thick cloak or a robe and cowl that hid their features and gangly bodies from sight, the sleeves dangling low and concealing their bony hands from sight. Simple rope belts were tied loosely around their waists, and other cinched but loose ropes hung from around the necks of many, keeping their cowls securely on but also making them look as if they had all only recently escaped the executioner's gallows. They concealed themselves well... but Luna knew from past meetings that beneath their hoods were smooth, oval-like features with enormous, expressionless eyes and large jaws, no hair to speak of upon any of them but instead sallow, rubbery skin of light or dark hues. One of the creatures stepped forwards, bowing to them slowly, and Scrivener and Luna both nodded respectfully back. Then Luna rose her head, saying clearly to the silent crowd: "My husband and I are looking for information. We encountered strange and dangerous creatures, shapeshifters, in the forest. We heard from the Nibelung Architect, Greece, that thou have a knowledge of varying fiends and keep certain creatures locked away." For a moment, the Strange Ones looked back and forth between each other, seeming to communicate silently, and Luna grimaced a little before one of the creatures stepped forwards and said in a whispery, calm voice: "Valkyrie Brynhild... come. We shall assist you... show you the creature held here. It will not be the same as the entities you fought and destroyed... but perhaps it will give you insight all the same." "How do thou know these things?" Luna asked in a frustrated voice, but the Strange One was already calmly striding towards a narrow path that led into a gap between the stone cliffs, and Luna only sighed after a moment, knowing it was useless to question, deride, or antagonize the creatures. They were simply too different, they did not react the way ponies or anything else Luna had ever met did: they were strange. The two ponies followed the cloaked creature down the path, past several more huts before it gestured slowly towards what looked like a rocky wall, Scrivener and Luna both frowning... before Luna's eyes roved downwards, and widened in surprise as she realized it was actually a crevice. But it was camouflaged perfectly by the patterning of the rocks, making it seem as if there was no opening, only solid rock: the only giveaway were the footprints in the dirt that led distinctly around a corner, as the Strange One said softly: "You will find your way." With that, it simply turned and left... and Scrivener and Luna both looked after the creature before they traded looks, then shrugged, Luna mumbling: "Wonderful. Absolutely brilliant, Scrivener Blooms. Into a hidden prison where a monster is kept by the Strange Ones, today is going to be a... what is the term?" "Red-letter day is what you're trying to sarcasm out. But I think I'll stick with grumbling childishly about how this is stupid poop." Scrivener muttered, and Luna gave him a wryly-amused look before Scrivener sighed and dropped his head forwards, saying finally: "Well, let's go inside and act really surprised when the monster breaks out and engages us in a fight to the death." "This sounds appropriate." Luna nodded grumpily, then she poked Scrivener a few times with her horn, and the earth pony groaned but took the lead, mumbling about being treated as a meat shield again as he stepped through the archway and into a narrow passageway, striding around a corner and wincing as the passage both sloped steeply downwards and curved deeper beneath the cliffs and mountain beyond, Luna's eyes sharpening as they descended slowly into darkness. At the end of the long, deep tunnel, they stepped out into a cavern, lit dimly around the entrance with torches... but gemstones glimmered in the rocky, uneven surfaces on either side of stairs hewed into the volcanic-looking rock, leading up past two Strange Ones that were unlike any of the creatures Luna or Scrivener had ever seen. They were seated halfway up the steps, as expressionless and seemingly-emotionless as the others, but instead of cloaks, they were dressed in armor of leather and shimmering metal tight over slender bodies, both gripping spears in their strange, long-fingered hands, thin, long limbs protected only by strapped-on plates of that same odd alloy. Scrivener and Luna both stood for a moment at the foot of the steps, then Luna grimaced before taking the lead again, starting slowly up towards what looked like some kind of crystalline prison at the top. She slowed near the guards... but they didn't so much as look at her, remaining silent, and when she stepped carefully past, they remained still and calm. Scrivener passed them a moment later, and both ponies shot anxious looks over their shoulders at the creatures before they continued upwards as Luna murmured: "They must be warriors of the tribe... I did not even know the Strange Ones had warriors..." "Who's there?" called a sharp voice from above, and it sounded almost eager, echoing slightly but passing through the glassy walls of the cell with ease, and Luna and Scrivener both looked up in surprise before they ascended to the top of the steps and strode out onto the plateau that the cell rested on, and the green eyes of the figure inside widened before it leaned forwards, whispering: "Oh, it's been so long since I saw your kind..." Luna grimaced, frowning at the strange, alien creature that was trapped inside the cylindrical, transparent-crystal cell: it looked almost like a pony, like a winged unicorn in fact, but its skin was black and thick, its horn gnarled and jagged, its wings like an enormous fly's. They buzzed lightly as it grinned at them, revealing long, sharp fangs, slitted-pupils narrowing as it placed its hooves up against the glass... and Scrivener and Luna both winced back at the fact its limbs were riddled with ugly holes, just as its weedy, messy blue mane was, as it whispered: "Let me out. Oh, please, please, let me out... I swear I've learned my lesson. We killed your ancestors, but those Skin Walkers slaughtered the entire hive... I did not think driving ponies apart would weaken them so much..." It shook its head, and Luna grimaced as she realized the monster was wearing a crown of twisted black metal before it licked its lips slowly, whispering: "But you ponies must have survived, some pocket of you... and oh, oh, I feel it from here, the love between you two is delicious, I taste it already, and I haven't had a meal in so long... I can't feed off the Skin Walkers, but ponies..." "Who... what... art thou, creature?" Luna asked slowly, and the monster snorted at them before it stepped backwards, a cunning smile on its face before Luna leaned moodily forwards. "And I see no reason why I should free thee, unless thou can offer me help in dealing with shapeshifters." "Shapeshifters? My babies still live?" asked the creature hopefully, and when Luna and Scrivener both frowned at this, it rose its head proudly, grinning widely. "Then it won't be long before they come for me! We Changelings are strong, stronger than you ponies, stronger than the Skin Walkers! They'll come for their Queen!" "That explains the lame crown." Scrivener remarked, and the creature narrowed its eyes at him balefully before Scrivener leaned moodily forwards. "You're like a bug trapped in a bottle." "I am Queen Chrysalis! Watch yourself, pony... now be a good boy for me, and help me out of my cell..." The Changeling's horn began to glow with eerie green light as it leaned forwards, grinning... and then faltering as Scrivener only continued to look mildly at the creature, snarling at him after a moment as the glow died out from around her horn. "What?" "Oh, I think she was trying to hypnotize thee, Scrivener!" Luna said thoughtfully, and Scrivener gave Luna a mildly-amused look, making her glower at him. "Oh shut up. Thou art just fortunate that our soul-link means one of us cannot be manipulated alone. But that is cute... Queen Chrysalis? But truly, how can thou be a queen without subjects, and locked within this cell? Just what manner of beast is a Changeling?" "Oh, it's very simple." Chrysalis replied kindly, and then she grinned as she leaned forwards, a green glow spreading over her body as her shape changed, shifted... and a moment later, Scrivener and Luna were both left staring at an exact copy of the winged unicorn, Chrysalis leaning forwards and saying tenderly: "We are everything you are... and more. We feed off emotions... the most delicious being the emotion you call 'love.' And how the ponies loved each other in the past! But they loved their own kind most... and before they could come together, when we first came to this land called 'Equestria,' we drove them back apart. We thought that it would be easier, you see, that with the tribes living separately, the hive could gather more emotions and worry less about the problems of fitting in, of mimicking your kind... but it backfired terribly. We destroyed our food source by accident, and then the Skin Walkers came. They burned the hive, they dragged me out, kicking and screaming, they killed every last one of my subjects and kin! Or so I thought... now, it sounds as if some of my subjects survived..." "Oh, nay, thou has the wrong idea, I fear. The shapeshifters we saw... they were much nastier than thou." Luna said blandly, and Chrysalis glared at her before Luna licked her lips slowly, drawing her eyes along the perfect copy of herself, from emblem on her haunch to horn on her head to the swirl of starry locks. "But I am most impressed all the same. Tell me, Changeling, can thou take on any form?" Chrysalis snorted at this, her eyes flicking to Scrivener before her body took on that eerie green aura again, and a moment later, they were looking at a perfect copy of the charcoal earth pony, the stallion wincing a bit as Chrysalis leaned forwards and whispered in Scrivener's voice: "Let me out... let me feel your love for him. It will feed me, strengthen me, energize me. Let me out, I've learned my mistake, and we don't kill on purpose... I'll make you both happy. I'll-" "Yes, yes, maybe I will..." Luna said suddenly, and Scrivener frowned before wincing at the slow grin that spread over Luna's face as she licked her lips, Chrysalis's own expression of hope faltering before the Changeling winced backwards when Luna leaned forwards eagerly. "But I want thou to stay in that form. And I want to watch thou kiss Scrivener Blooms in that shape like a sloppy prostitute. That would be most delightful!" "Luna! What is wrong with you?" Scrivener snapped in a strangled voice, as Chrysalis winced backwards... then stared in shock as Luna slowly licked up the wall of the crystalline cage, the Changeling shuddering once before Chrysalis hurriedly reverted to her normal shape. "Then thou can take on my shape. And when thou does that-" Luna began, and then she winced when Scrivener smacked her firmly, flinching and then huffing as the earth pony gave her a horrible look. "Oh, come now, Scrivy! 'Twould be all in good fun!" "I am no... whore for your amusement!" Chrysalis snapped furiously, glaring out at them before she calmed herself quickly, closing her eyes for a moment before looking up almost pleadingly as Luna glowered and Scrivener sighed. "But show me mercy, and I can do things for you... I can help you..." "Nay, I do not think thou can, Queen Chrysalis. For I already have servants of darkness... and more importantly, thou strikes me as... a liar and manipulator." Luna said softly, and Chrysalis half-glared, half-winced before Luna and Scrivener exchanged another look, the two becoming serious before the winged unicorn said quietly: "I shall return here someday, Changeling, but it will not be soon. A piece of advice to ponder over... perhaps if love is so important to thee, perhaps thou should have sought thine own love instead of attempting to steal and devour that from others. Perhaps thou could have avoided being a bottled bug." Chrysalis hissed in response, but when Luna and Scrivener turned away, she winced and threw herself forwards, pressing against the glass cage as she shouted desperately: "No! Don't leave me! I've spent a thousand years locked in here, a thousand years hungry! Come back, just stay a little longer!" But Scrivener and Luna were deaf to her cries, only quietly making their way down the steps and back towards the dark tunnel... and despite the fact they had learned little of interest, all the same, Luna felt as if they had moved one step closer to finding the answer they were looking for. Category:Transcript Category:Story